


Prompt: Dude!

by Lethal_Bread



Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [3]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Mentions of guns and blood, featuring simon, hes confused, i think, i use they a lot, we get a look into the hidden life of the cry of fear enemies now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Simon gets a sneak peek into the life of the monsters he fights off
Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674
Kudos: 1





	Prompt: Dude!

**Author's Note:**

> habbbbb

A low, gutteral scream rings out in the maze of hallways, and Simon stiffened, raising the glock and holding it in front of him, ready to fire at a moments notice. He held his breath as he hears the rapid tings of a Faster running in his direction. They passed the corner, and he shot them once before he was on the ground, a Faster on top of him. A cold liquid dripped onto his face, running down his cheek, and he quickly identified the source as the monster's eyes. They also seemed as surprised as him, funnily enough. They scrambled to get off of him, having noticeable difficulty as the thin metal that made their forearms kept slipping. They let out another yell, but this one was different. More high-pitched, and drug out. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he realized it was a cry for help, quite literally. Soon the faster was off of him, and he was standing up. He cringed at the feeling of the weird goop on his face drying, shaking his head. He looked up and paled, there were four more Fasters and two children. He didn't think children could even exist down here! Didn't he lose them back at the apartment? The monsters weren't hostile, though, instead screaming at him again, and the children gurgled out something. He blinked in confusion, face scrunching up.  
"... What?" He whispered, and that made one of the Faster go still before screaming shrilly enough that he had to cover his ears. Another, more distant scream came in response, and he froze. It sounded so close to his own screams... He shook his head, watching the monsters all slowly stop moving, the Children looking up to the Fasters, who were all emitting low groans and squeals to each other, eyes closed only a tiny bit. Simon had a feeling they couldn't close their eyes fully. He watched them, getting so enraptured by the fact they seemingly had their own /language/ that he forgot to run away. He flinched at hearing footsteps, unlike any he'd heard yet. He was then greeted by a face far too alike to his own, and his breath caught in his throat. It was him. Sure, Other Simon was missing his eyes and his head seemed to eternally bleed, but it was him nonetheless. The Fasters stared at Other Simon before looking back to Simon, and he could almost hear the gears turning in their heads. They soon shoved the Children behind them carefully but quickly before rushing at him, and he fumbled for his gun, having forgotten to reload it. A few stabs and many gunshots later, the Fasters were dead, and the children had fled with Other Simon. Simon struggled to catch his breath, grabbing a syringe from his bag with great difficulty and stabbing it into his wrist, hissing as one of his healing wounds opened to make room for the needle. Relief flooded his body as the drugs quickly took effect, and he leaned against the wall, gulping in air. After a bit, he was calmer, and looked to the dead Fasters. They had been so kind, and even shoved the Children away when they had deduced that he was a threat- So why did they attack him so much? It perplexed him, and he pondered for a moment. Perhaps they saw him as a threat to their family? But they didn't hurt his look-alike. He thought more as he continued on, shooting whatever monsters came to kill him next, and the topic was quickly shoved to the back burner, surviving being more important to him at that point.   
He wouldn't think on that topic again until he had escaped the book, had finished writing it and somehow brought his look-alike along for his adventures in the real world.


End file.
